Missing
by N'kala
Summary: Nick vanishes without a trace.  It's up to an unlikely alliance of his friends to find him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Missing  
><strong>Author:<strong>N'kala  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Nick vanishes without a trace. It's up to an unlikely alliance of his friends to find him before it's too late.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay! Foray number two on the way. I wanted to get the first chapter out there, but I'll be posting the rest of the story quickly.

**Missing  
><span>By: N'kala**

Chapter One

Nick Burkhardt panted heavily as he raced through the forest, glancing behind him to check for pursuers. Tree limbs whipped at his face and clothes, catching hold of him as he ran as if to slow him down. Nick paid little mind to the small cuts opening, his heart pounding in his chest. _Run, he had to run . . ._

A roar of fury sounded behind him; how far back, he didn't know. Adrenaline flooded his system, giving him an extra burst of speed.

_Have to get away! Have to get away have to get away havetogetawayhavetoget-_.

Nick let out an abrupt cry of surprise when his feet found nothing but air. He tumbled end over end down a sharp ravine, fingers desperately scrabbling for something to grab onto.

Something large and unyielding halted his movement, knocking the wind from his lungs. Nick winced in pain and coughed, trying to get his breath back. The danger was still there, still too close. He had to get up.

The rustling of the bushes above him caused his insides to freeze; _he was too late_.

As Nick's slate gray eyes rolled up to meet his end, a final thought flashed through his mind.

_I should have listened to Monroe_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry; forgot to mention that this is NOT a deathfic. I don't do those.**

Chapter Two

_Several hours later_

Morning had dawned cold and damp in Portland. Detective Hank Griffin strode into the squad room, his coat slightly wet from the misting rain that had settled over the city the day before. He called out a few greetings as he made his way to his desk, gratefully shucking his coat as he went. Hank had barely settled himself at his desk when his captain called his name.

"Hank? Have you seen Nick?"

Hank glanced up at Captain Renard as the taller man moved unerringly through the maze of desks and chairs towards him. "No, sir, not since last night. He called to tell me that he'd be in a little late today. He wanted to chase down a lead on the Petersburg case. Is there something I can help you with?"

Renard frowned slightly. "No, that's all right. Have him come to my office as soon as he gets in."

"Yes, sir." Hank watched his captain retreat, tossing a sideways glance at his partner's cluttered desk. "Wonder what you've done now, Nicky boy," he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself, Hank?" Wu asked as he walked by with several files. "First sign of madness, you know."

"Only if you answer yourself," Hank shot back. He leaned back in his seat, staring thoughtfully at Nick's desk. Coming to a decision, he picked up his phone and dialed Nick's cell phone number.

"_This is Nick. Leave me a message._"

Hank hung up the phone. It was still early yet; he'd give Nick another hour or so before trying again. Sighing, he turned his attention to the case files on his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

It was everywhere.

Nick was pulled from the depths of unconsciousness to the feeling of being carried over someone's shoulder. He tried to lift his head, to see who was carrying him, but a bright burst of pain behind his eyes caused him to lower his head back down. A low groan escaped his lips.

Whoever was carrying him paused, hearing his return to the waking world.

"Y-You should know I'm a cop," Nick ground out. "There'll be people looking for me."

The creature holding him let out a grunt. Whether it was in acknowledgement, amusement, or something else, Nick was unable to tell. He tried again.

"I just came to talk with you," he said. "To ask some questions. Let me go before things get any worse for you."

Another snort. This one was definitely amusement. "Things are going just fine for me," a deep voice rumbled. "It's you that needs to worry about things getting any worse. Although, at the moment, I'm not sure how much worse they can get."

Nick shifted, trying to find some sort of leverage. "Let me go."

The creature dropped Nick unceremoniously onto the ground. Nick let out a bark of pain, unable to stifle the cry as fresh waves of hurt jolted throughout his body. He curled up on his side, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he rode out the sensation. Once most of it had subsided somewhat, he cracked open an eye to find the creature looming over him.

"Please-," he whispered.

The creature swung its fist down at his head. Nick knew no more.

* * *

><p>Paperwork consumed Hank's vision, so much so that three hours had passed before he became aware of it. He lifted his head to ask Nick a question about a witness statement on one of their cases when he realized that Nick still had not arrived to work that morning. Frowning in concern, Hank lifted his phone and tried Nick's cell again.<p>

"_This is Nick. Leave me a message._"

"Hey, man, it's Hank," the senior detective said. "Listen, if you want to play hooky, that's cool with me, but drop me a line to let me know, all right? Call me back." He hung up the phone, a feeling of unease settling in his gut.

"Hey, Griffin, we got a 211 downtown at Kassab Jewelers," Wu called from across the squad room. "Grab your partner and meet us down there!"

Hank stood, grabbing his jacket. Maybe he could swing by Nick's place and see what answers he could find before stopping at the crime scene.

Somehow, he didn't think that it was going to be so simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry so short. I wanted to go for longer, but we'll see where this takes me. Also, Monroe isn't in it much at first, but he'll play a more prominent role in a couple of chapters or so. Has anyone else ever noticed how Monroe and Renard haven't been in the same place together yet?

*211 is police scanner code (found online) for a robbery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hank guided his car to a stop at the curb in front of his partner's house and shut the engine off. Taking a moment to lean back in his seat and scan the house from the outside, he dialed Nick's cell phone again.

"_This is Nick. Leave me a message._"

Hank shut his cell phone and tucked it into a pocket. He slid out of the car and strode up the path to Nick's front door, noting the absence of both Nick's and Juliette's vehicles in the drive. With the cars missing and the house sitting so still and silent, Hank was pretty sure that no one was home.

He reached the front door and knocked anyway. It couldn't hurt to be thorough.

Receiving no answer after several moments, he tried again. "Nick?" he called. "You there?"

Still no answer.

A feeling of unease curled in his stomach. It wasn't like Nick to go for so long without being in contact with anyone. Turning and heading back to his car, he dialed another number.

"Hey, Juliette?" he asked, climbing into his vehicle. "It's Hank. I'm looking for Nick. Do you know what time he left this morning?"

Juliette's worried voice answered him. _"This morning? I haven't seen Nick since yesterday afternoon. He told me he had to follow a lead on one of your cases. You weren't with him?"_

The unease Hank felt began to brew into a stronger sense of worry. He reached for the words to reassure Juliette. "We're running down separate leads, and haven't been able to meet back up. If you talk to him, can you tell him to call me?"

"_Sure, Hank,"_ Juliette replied. _"Is this anything I need to be worried about?"_

"No, no," Hank denied. "Just tell him to call. Thanks, Juliette."

He hung up before Juliette could question him further and turned his car on. His next phone call was to Renard.

The robbery downtown was going to have to be handled by someone else. Hank had a missing partner to find.

* * *

><p>Light blue eyes stared in consternation out the window, the owner lost in heavy thoughts. He had heard rumblings from several sources about a dangerous creature becoming more active in his territory, but none of his sources had been able to tell him exactly who or what was the cause.<p>

He didn't like not knowing what was going on in his territory. It was an affront to him. A challenge.

And now the Grimm had gone missing.

Sean Renard sighed, his thoughts churning. He didn't have many facts, but what he did have added up to a conclusion he didn't like. Nick was young and impulsive, but he was a gifted detective and an asset to his department. Not only that, but his open-mindedness in his role as Grimm was refreshing, and desperately needed.

Turning from the window, Renard moved to his desk and lifted his phone, intent on calling in some favors. He had worked too hard at maneuvering his Grimm where he wanted him to lose it all now.

Not to mention his growing attachment to the young man refused to let him rest until Nick was back where he belonged, under his protection.

* * *

><p>Hank tore back through the squad room towards his desk, a man on a mission. He dug around his desk, looking for the open files that he and Nick had been working on together. He had just found his notes on the Petersburg case when Renard exited his office, his expression stern and unyielding.<p>

"Hank, what have you got?" he demanded.

Hank met his gaze, unflinching. "His car isn't at his home, and his girlfriend hasn't seen him since yesterday. He's not answering his phone, either. No one seems to know what happened to him. I called Wu after I called you, and he said he would head back here to help."

"I'm here." Wu announced, hurrying over to them. He carried a file in his hand. "I called Ray and asked him to run Nick's cell phone records for any more information. Just picked it up."

Hank took it and began flipping through it. Renard looked at Wu. "Put out an APB on Nick's car. Maybe we can turn something up."

Wu nodded and headed away.

Renard turned to the rest of his detectives in the squad room. "Listen up!" he commanded. His voice was barely raised, but his presence was enough to quiet the room and draw every eye to him. "We have one of our own missing. Nick went chasing down a lead and hasn't been seen since yesterday. It may be nothing, but keep your ears down to the ground and press your informants for anything they know."

A low, concerned rumble filled the room. Nick was well-liked by his coworkers. Upon Renard's announcement, the detectives scattered to their desks, picking up phones or grabbing keys to gather what information they could.

Renard turned back to Hank, noting the detective's frown of confusion. "What is it? Did you find something?"

Hank leaned against his desk. "I don't know. I recognize most of these numbers; calls to me or the department, Wu, Juliette, but there's one number on here that he's called a lot. I don't think I know who it is, and Nick hasn't mentioned meeting up with anyone new lately."

"Pull up the number; see who it belongs to," Renard ordered.

Hank was already turning to his computer. The answer he sought returned quickly; a little too quickly. "That's . . . odd."

"What?"

"We only get responses that fast when we've already run someone's priors and records," Hank said. He frowned at the computer screen. "Wait . . . I know this guy . . . This is the guy that Nick accused of kidnapping that little girl a few months ago. The clock guy."

"And Nick's records say he's been calling this man frequently?" Renard prompted.

"Yeah, like several times a week," Hank replied. "Why would Nick be in contact with a guy he tried to arrest for kidnapping?"

Renard straightened. "That sounds like an excellent question to ask him when you talk to him. Take Wu and bring him in. Maybe Mr. Monroe can give us some answers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Monroe hummed absently as he poked through the innards of an old carriage clock. A Brahms concerto was playing from his iPod, helping him to focus and block out any stray thoughts that tried to interrupt his work.

The Blutbad shook his head in exasperation. He really should have gotten to this clock sooner; the repair was going to take a lot of finesse. If only Nick hadn't decided to come barging into his home _again_ about the newest Grimm case-.

Monroe let out a huff of frustration. Stupid Grimm. Distracting him even when he wasn't around. How was he supposed to maintain his strict daily schedule and earn an honest living when Nick kept bringing him cases and questions?

Nick really was helpless, though. Scary aunt Marie didn't prepare him for _any_ of what he was going to face. And Nick, being Nick, couldn't be satisfied with the trailer of horrors his aunt had left him. Oh, no, Nick had to keep pestering him.

Like last night. Inviting himself into the house once the door was open, spilling over with questions about that-."

"Dammit!" Monroe cursed, his hand slipping and knocking a small cog out of alignment. He put down the tool in his hand and sighed, glaring at the clock in front of him.

"You are not going to distract me," Monroe swore to himself. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the four prong key and reached back into the clock.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Monroe jerked in surprise, but he dropped the tool before he could do any more damage. Swallowing down a growl of annoyance, he glared at the door. He'd already told Nick it was too dangerous, especially for a baby Grimm and his Blutbad sidekick. He wasn't changing his mind.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Nick wasn't going away. Monroe sighed wearily. When did he ever? Rising, he walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Nick, I already told you yesterday, I'm not-."

The words died on his lips when he realized who was standing on his front porch.

Not Nick.

"Mr. Monroe? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Detective Burkhardt's partner, Detective Griffin. This is Sergeant Wu. We'd like to ask you some questions."

Monroe stared dumbly at the two cops standing on his front porch, his mind spinning with a multitude of questions and scenarios, but the only thing he could think to say was, "It's Monroe."

Hank Griffin frowned. "What?"

"Monroe," the Blutbad repeated. "No 'mister'. Just . . . Monroe."

Hank exchanged a significant look with Wu, then turned back to Monroe. "Right. Did we just hear you say that you saw Detective Burkhardt yesterday?"

Monroe eyes both cops, but nodded quietly. There wasn't any way he could deny blurting out that fact. He silently cursed his carelessness.

"Can I ask what it is you were talking with him about?" Hank pressed.

Monroe scowled. "Why ask me? Why not ask Nick?"

"Don't you think we would if we could?" Wu snapped back.

Monroe froze, stunned at the comment. "Wait; did something happen to Nick?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Hank replied coolly. "Can you tell us when exactly you saw him yesterday?"

Stunned, his answer fell easily from him. "Yeah, uh, last night. Like, six-ish, maybe? Wasn't later than seven, anyway. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"Why was he here?" Hank asked, ignoring Monroe's questions.

Monroe bristled. "Look, I told Nick not to go. I told him that it was too dangerous. I can appreciate you needing to do your job, but if he's hurt or something, I'd like an answer to my question."

Hank took a step closer to Monroe. "Nick hasn't been seen since last night. He's not answering his phone, his car is missing, and no one seems to know where he is. The only thing we know is that _you_ were the last one to see him in person, and you seem to have an idea where he went. I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to the police station and answer a few more questions."

Monroe blinked dumbly at Hank. "Nick's _missing_?"

"Come with us please, sir," Wu stated firmly.

Monroe's head swiveled back and forth between the two. "All right, fine." He retreated back into his house for his coat, wallet, and keys.

_Dammit, Nick! I _told _you to stay away! Why the hell didn't you listen to me?_

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>.

_Confusion._

Thin fingers of agony twisted throughout his body, forcing his return to the world of wakefulness. Heavy eyelids lifted, revealing thin slivers of pale blue-gray. The world swam alarmingly in and out of focus. The sensation was too much, and the eyes slid shut against the world.

Noises filtered into his consciousness. His thoughts were too scattered to identify any one sound in particular.

The effort of thinking was too much. He slid back down under the calming waves of blackness.

* * *

><p>Monroe sat in an interrogation room at the police station, fidgeting nervously. His instincts were screaming at him to run out and hunt Nick down, to find him and save him from himself. Sitting uselessly in a half-lit room waiting for the Grimm's partner to come out and just ask him whatever it is he wanted to know grated on his nerves.<p>

Hank dropped a file onto the table in front of Monroe. "Nick's phone records."

"If you say so," Monroe snarked.

"He's been calling you a lot lately," Hank continued, unperturbed. "Why?"

"I imagine if Nick wanted you to know, he'd have told you," Monroe shot back. "Why aren't you out looking for him, by the way?"

"I have a feeling that you know where he might be," Hank replied. "In which case, my time is better spent here, with you."

"It must be my lucky day," Monroe muttered.

"Nick accused you of kidnapping Robin Howell several months ago," Hank said flatly. "Now all of a sudden you're on a first-name basis? It sounds suspicious to me."

"Look, I didn't ask for any of this," Monroe argued. "I had some information here and there that he needed, and he's kinda hard to say 'no' to. You're his partner; you should know that."

A small smile graced Hank's lips, but it slipped away quickly. "Look, whatever is going on with you and him is your business. I respect that. But if Nick is in some kind of danger, then you need to tell me what's going on so I can find him. If you're really his friend, then help me help him."

"I never said we were friends," Monroe denied, almost reflexively.

Hank lifted an eyebrow. "Then what would you call it?"

Monroe grasped for words. "Er . . . more like an informant, really. I know some people here and there. I give him information about a few things."

"What kind of information would a clock maker have that a cop would need?" Hank asked.

Monroe snorted. "You're the cop. You tell me. Can I go now?"

The door to the interrogation room opened. The hairs on the back of Monroe's neck began to rise, and his body tensed. Something wasn't right.

Hank didn't seem to notice the change in the air as he looked up at the newcomer. "Captain?"

Monroe slowly turned his head. His eyes took in a tall man with dark hair and light eyes dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. He appeared ordinary enough, but something about him set Monroe's wolf instincts on edge.

"Detective, we've got a hit on Nick's car," Renard stated. "I need you to go and check it out for some more clues to what happened to him. I'll finish in here."

"Yes, sir." Hank stood and, with a final considering look tossed at Monroe, exited the room.

Monroe couldn't explain it, but he suddenly knew that he didn't want to be left alone in the room with this man.

Renard shut the door behind Hank and turned the lock.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I have gotten a few people asking me if this will eventually turn into a slash fic. I state in my profile that I do NOT 'ship. Anyone. Which means you won't see any Nick/Juliette stuff from me either. I prefer deep abiding friendships, bromances even, and lots of protective h/c type stuff. If that's your thing, then you'll find that here (I hope)!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

Captain Sean Renard carefully regarded the man sitting stiffly in the chair before him. His rigid posture suggested that the wolf was aware of Renard's power, but his lack of overt fear told Renard that Monroe didn't know exactly who or what he was. For the moment, that suited Renard just fine.

Monroe snuck a glance at Renard as the police captain moved to claim Hank's vacated seat. "Y-You . . . you're one of us."

Renard leveled his cool gaze on him.

Monroe's eyes narrowed. "Nick doesn't know about you, does he?"

"You've been helping Nick out a lot the last few months, haven't you?" Renard asked him pointedly. "I can't imagine that's endeared you to the others."

"Are you included in that assessment?" Monroe asked bravely. He couldn't explain why this man made him uneasy. His instincts were screaming at him to get away from him: take flight and to hell with fight.

Renard studied him for a moment before responding. "Nick is very important to me. As my detective, and what he will be able to accomplish for me as a Grimm. It's imperative that he be returned as soon as possible."

Monroe bristled. "So he can fulfill some hidden agenda? Nick's not like the Grimms we've been told about. He's a good guy, and he doesn't deserve to be manipulated. Not to mention how pissed he's gonna be when he finds out!"

The air in the interrogation room suddenly seemed to chill. Monroe shivered, reading the danger in Renard's eyes.

"Nick will find out when _I_ deem it necessary, Blutbad," Renard stated firmly. "For now, he needs to be protected as he grows into his powers. Where did he go yesterday?"

Monroe debated telling this man- this _creature_- what he knew. He wasn't sure if Renard could be trusted with the information. However, Nick- stupid, relentless, determined Grimm that he was- needed help, and it looked like this was the only way Monroe could help him. He sighed heavily.

"Nick came to me and was asking if there was a creature who fit the profile of the guy who has been snatching up hikers out in the woods," Monroe finally admitted. "He showed me the case file and explained everything that had been found so far. I told him that I was pretty sure he was looking at a Teufellowe, and a pretty violent one at that."

"And you let him go after it on his own?" Renard pressed, faintly accusatory.

"_Let_ him?" Monroe protested in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I thought you said you knew Nick. I didn't _let_ him do anything! In fact, I told him most strongly that he needed to give this one up. Did he listen to me? No! Does he _ever_ listen to me?"

"So Nick decided to pursue the Teufellowe on his own, no backup, and no word to anyone where he was going?" Renard asked, trying to keep the information straight.

Monroe let out a huff of frustration. "It wasn't like I could stop him. And I don't know where he was going; he never told me where the Teufellowe was located."

Renard studied Monroe. "We can track down Nick through the proper channels; that won't be a problem. His car will give us some more information, and we'll be able to find him eventually. Neutralizing the Teufellowe and retrieving Nick, however, is going to be more of a challenge."

Monroe nodded. They were walking a delicate line in protecting the truth of their world enough as it was.

"Now, I can tell you to return to your home and to stay out of a police investigation, but you and I both know that you'll be out looking for Nick the minute we leave you on your own," Renard continued. "And since you have superior senses to any detective in my command, I'm inclined to let you do just that. I happen to have some resources at my disposal that can help you."

Monroe narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think I need your resources?"

Renard cocked an eyebrow. "You believe you can track down Nick, fight off the Teufellowe, provide necessary medical aide, and bring Nick back to the hospital all on your own?"

Monroe refused to give the captain the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He rephrased his question. "What makes you think I _want_ your resources? I don't even know you."

Renard ignored the challenge and stood, heading for the door. He unlocked it and cracked it open, nodding at someone on the other side. Stepping to the side, he allowed a second person to enter the room. "Mr. Monroe, meet my associate, Ms. Adalind Schade."

The beautiful blond woman was dressed impeccably in a power suit, but the look on her face was no-nonsense. She looked as happy as Monroe felt about partnering up to find the Grimm.

Monroe bristled, his eyes glowing a soft red. "I don't work with Hexenbiests."

Adalind glared, her true face snarling through. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be working with a Blutbad either."

"Then I suggest the two of you work quickly and bring me back my detective," Renard stated firmly, his tone brooking no argument. "The sooner you find him, the sooner you can be done with each other."

With a final intense look at Monroe and Adalind, Renard exited the room. Monroe growled softly, then forced himself to calm down.

_The things I do for this kid_, Monroe thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "Well, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Teufellowe is my weak attempt at doing what the writers do, which is use German to make up creature names. Teufel = devil, and lowe=lion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hank stared at Nick's car as if it held the secrets to the universe. Officers were swarming the vehicle, collecting each and every tiny piece of evidence they could find. Hank noticed none of them; his mind was spinning, wondering what had happened to his partner.

Wu appeared at his side. "Hey. You all right?"

Hank blinked slowly, returning to the present and gave the sergeant a sideways glance. "What was he doing? There's nothing out here but the woods. No sign of any human presence. We're not even close to where any of the hikers disappeared. So why on Earth would he have come out this way?"

Wu shrugged. "We've got footprints leading away from his car and into the woods. Maybe he saw something and decided to check it out."

"But what?" Hank pressed, frustration seeping into his tone. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Why couldn't he just tell me what he was up to? We're partners. We're supposed to have each other's backs."

Wu shifted uncomfortably. "You know, ever since that time where he went after that guy he thought kidnapped the Howell girl, he's had a tendency to check out his hunches first before involving anyone else. Maybe he's worried of repeating that incident."

Hank looked startled at the unexpected insightfulness of the comment. "If you're right, then Nick and I are gonna have a long talk."

Wu patted Hank on the back. "Well, let's find him first."

Hank nodded. "Amen to that. What else have we got?"

* * *

><p>Yellow eyes watched the police officers work. They narrowed in irritation.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick blinked his eyes open. He stared impassively up at a rocky ceiling, idly wondering when Juliette had redecorated their bedroom.<p>

Awareness slammed into him, and with it a fresh wave of agony. Nick bit back a groan, squeezing his eyes shut as he rode through the worst of the pain.

_The Teufellowe._

Nick remembered. He had come out to find the creature on his own. He had hoped that, if reason failed, the threat of a Grimm at its doorstep would make it stop kidnapping and killing hikers.

No such luck.

Nick turned his head carefully, looking for some sign of the Teufellowe. Not seeing or hearing any sign of the creature, Nick decided to try and sit up.

It took some effort and gritting of teeth, but Nick managed to get himself upright. He took a quick mental inventory of his injuries. To his relief, he was mostly just one giant bruise, aching and sore all over his body. His left wrist was swollen; he wouldn't be able to use it. His left ankle was swollen as well. Nick didn't know if it was sprained or broken, but in the end decided that it didn't matter. He needed to get out of the cave and back to his car, and that meant walking.

He quickly patted down his clothes, hoping that he had managed to hang onto his cell phone. Nick wasn't very surprised to turn up empty-handed. Between the mad dash back to his car and the bad tumble he'd taken, his phone didn't stand a chance.

Sighing, Nick used the wall to lever himself up onto his feet. He didn't quite manage to stifle a cry as he put weight on his injured leg. Swallowing back any further outcries, he took several steps towards the exit of the cave.

The pain didn't ease as he limped closer to the exit, but the more he moved, the easier it became to keep going. Bracing himself, Nick once more ventured into the woods towards freedom.

* * *

><p>"Turn left here."<p>

Adalind gritted her teeth, but did as Monroe had said. She refused to even look at the wolf sitting in the passenger seat of her BMW. "Can you at least do that from _inside_ the car?" she ground out.

Monroe, half out the window, turned his head this way and that, scenting the air. "Not if you want to get to the _correct_ location."

"It's embarrassing!" Adalind snapped.

Monroe slid back into his seat and glared at the Hexenbiest. "Well, I'm not exactly proud of riding in a car with _your_ kind, but you don't see me pissing and moaning about it."

"What do _you_ have to complain about?" Adalind griped. "_I'm_ the one slumming here. _Most_ people would fall over themselves to spend time with me."

"Yeah, well, _most_ people can't see your true face," Monroe shot back. "Otherwise, _I'd_ be the one slumming. Look, can we stop arguing for now? As much as I'm enjoying this witty repartee, my friend is missing and I'd like to expend my energy finding him, not fighting you."

Adalind's mouth twisted, but she nodded curtly. "Why are you helping him, anyway? He's the enemy. His kind have slaughtered our kind for centuries."

Monroe stared out the window. "His kind have; not him."

"He's one of them."

Monroe shook his head. "I don't think so. As crazy as it sounds, I think it really doesn't matter to him what we are."

Adalind shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." He mind flashed back to the day in the hotel room, with the Grimm protecting her from the Mellifers. His gray eyes had pierced her with hatred, but not for what she was. Just for what she had tried to do to his aunt. The conundrum had followed her since, making her wonder about the new Grimm's true nature.

"Turn right here."

Adalind shook herself from her thoughts and steered her car off of the main highway and onto a side road that wound through the wooded area just past the outskirts of Portland.

The Blutbad had made a good point. As distasteful as this assignment was to her, she was gaining very valuable insight into the young Grimm. Maybe working with the wolf wasn't going to be as much of a waste of time as she had originally thought.

At least the stupid wolf was giving directions from the _inside_ of the car now, in any case.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nick clenched his teeth against another groan as he stumbled through the brush and collapsed against a tree. He panted heavily, leaning his head back as he fought to control his breathing. He wasn't sure how long he'd been running, but with each step his anxiety climbed higher and higher. Any minute now, the Teufellowe would return to his cave. Any minute now, the creature would realize its prey wasn't still in the cave.

_He had to keep moving_.

Nick pushed himself off of the tree and continued through the woods, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he would find safety on the path ahead.

* * *

><p>Hank turned as a familiar car pulled to a stop nearby. He frowned in confusion when he spotted Renard exiting the vehicle and heading over to him.<p>

"What have we got?" he asked once he was close.

"Not much, sir," Hank replied. "We've got a set of footprints leading away from Nick's car, most likely his. They lead into the woods. We were just getting some dogs together before following them."

"You didn't find anything in the car itself?" Renard asked.

Hank shook his head. "Nothing that doesn't look like it shouldn't be there. The best we figure, Nick deliberately parked here and continued whatever he was doing on foot. We just don't know why. Did you get anything from Monroe?"

Renard scanned the tree line as if searching for something. "Mostly what we already knew; Nick went out looking for information and didn't tell him where he was going. I had someone take him back home after telling him to call if he remembered anything or heard from Nick."

"How can we trust that guy?" Hank asked. "We don't know anything about him; how do we know that this isn't some big scam to get back at Nick for that false accusation thing?"

Renard's cool gaze pierced Hank's. "A man falsely accused but eventually turned loose with an apology and no blemish on his record plotting for several months to kidnap and kill the man who accused him?"

Hank sighed. "Yeah, it seems farfetched to me too. I just don't trust that guy. There's something weird going on with him, and I can't figure out why Nick seems to be involved with that guy."

"Needless to say, there's no evidence suggesting that Mr. Monroe had anything to do with Nick's disappearance," Renard gently reminded him. "And what Nick does in his personal time is his business, not ours. How far away are we from setting out?"

Hank accepted the change in topic as an end to the discussion, but filed it away for later to pursue with Nick. "About five minutes. You coming?"

Renard lifted an eyebrow. "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>Adalind let out an annoyed huff and folded her arms impatiently. Her temper was closer to the surface than usual due to working with the Blutbad, but said Blutbad was making it boil at every opportunity.<p>

The unlikely pair had left her car on the side of the road after an abrupt bellow from Monroe caused her to swerve off the road and slam on the brakes. She had barely shut off the engine when Monroe had leaped out of the car and begun racing into the woods.

Grabbing her handbag, jumping out of the car and locking the doors, Adalind gave chase, cursing her choice of heels and she stumbled. Not relishing the thought of having to search for the stupid Blutbad _as well as_ the Grimm, Adalind increased her speed, only to come to a sudden halt.

Monroe was frozen in place, nose in the air, his head turning left and right. He seemed to be scenting the air, trying to decide which direction to go.

Relieved that the wolf hadn't gone far, Adalind leaned against a nearby tree to wait.

That had been twenty minutes ago.

Now Adalind was getting steadily angrier with the wait. Each time Monroe took a step in one direction, he wavered and moved in the opposite direction.

Seeing him do so again caused her to snap. "For crying out loud, make up your mind, would you?"

Monroe snarled at her. "I'd like to see _you_ try this!"

"If I could, do you think I'd be here with _you_?" Adalind shot back.

Monroe forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. "It isn't that easy. The Teufellowe marked his territory. I smell him everywhere. I can't pinpoint where he is exactly; it's like he's surrounding us."

"What about the Grimm?" Adalind asked.

Monroe looked at her, stunned. "What?"

The Hexenbiest rolled her eyes. "The reason we're out here? Mr. 'I'm a cop first' Grimm? Can you smell him?"

Monroe had been so focused on finding the Teufellowe, certain that his friend would be with the creature, that he hadn't considered looking for Nick. He turned back to the woods and closed his eyes.

The usual scents of trees, soil, and smaller woodland creatures filled his nose. Monroe catalogued them, then dismissed them and took in the Teufellowe's odor. He made a mental map of the creature's territory, noting where the scents were the strongest and where they were the weakest. Once his mind moved past it, he hunted for the more familiar scent of his young friend.

_There!_

Red eyes opened. "He's hurt."

Adalind snorted. "He's been taken by a Teufellowe. I'd be surprised if he wasn't."

"The Teufellowe doesn't have him," Monroe stated firmly. "At least, not anymore. He's on the run."

Adalind straightened. "Where?"

Monroe sniffed the air again, placing Nick's scent on his mental map. Once he had a direction fixed in his mind, he took off at top speed, fur sprouting and claws elongating as he ran. He didn't need to check behind him to know that the witch was right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nick never saw it coming.

He grunted as something large and heavy slammed into him from the side, knocking him to the ground. Stars exploded behind his eyes when his head struck the ground, impacting with part of a rock. His arms fell heavily to his sides, his body limp as he teetered on the brink of consciousness.

The Teufellowe, a tall, broad mountain of a man with a grizzly gray beard and cold black eyes, threw his head back and roared in fury. Nick wasn't entirely sure if the man sprouted pale golden fur with glowing yellow eyes, or if the hit to his head caused him to hallucinate.

The fangs looked pretty real, though.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Grimm," the Teufellowe snarled.

"I get that a lot," Nick replied weakly, hands scrabbling in the dirt around his body for something to use as a weapon.

"I'm going to have to kill you sooner than I had planned; I prefer freshly-killed meat, but in this case I can make an exception," the Teufellowe continued as if Nick hadn't spoken. His fangs grew longer.

"Don't feel you need to change your plans on my account," Nick said, feeling his heart race. His hands kept coming up empty, and his mind refused to accept that he was about to die.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the Teufellowe stated, and with a roar, plunged his fangs down towards Nick's throat.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut, throwing up his arms uselessly to protect himself. He felt a painful slash along his right arm before his body was rocked to one side by a sudden impact. He felt the weight of the Teufellowe thrown to the side, and he blinked open his eyes.

Through blurred vision, he watched in disbelief as the Teufellowe was knocked to the ground by what looked like an enormous and extremely pissed off wolf. Right beside the wolf was another creature; a woman who looked equally terrifying.

Nick continued to search the ground for a weapon. His strength was waning, but he'd be damned if he was eaten without a fight.

His fingers finally closed around a limb of a branch.

The Teufellowe growled at the intrusion into his territory. "How dare you! This is my territory! My prey!"

"You want him, you'll have to fight both of us for him!" Monroe snarled in return.

The Teufellowe charged at Monroe, swiping claws at the wolf. Monroe ducked them easily, slicing his own claws into the creature's side. The Teufellowe howled in pain and rage, backhanding Monroe and sending him flying to the forest floor.

Monroe rolled to his feet, unharmed. Adalind moved to his side, taking a gun out of her handbag and aiming at the Teufellowe.

"We'll give you a choice," she said coldly. "You stay and fight, then you die. If you want to live, get out of here."

The Teufellowe bellowed again, but Adalind cocked the gun. Seeing her no-nonsense look, he turned and fled into the woods.

"Why did you let him go?" Monroe demanded.

"Who says I'm letting him go?" Adalind replied blithely.

Monroe frowned in confusion, but his concern for his friend overrode his curiosity. He hurried over to Nick's side, falling to his knees.

A tree branch suddenly swung toward his head as he leaned over Nick. Monroe caught the branch easily and tugged it from Nick's weak grip tossing it away.

"Whoa!" he said. "Seriously, dude? I risk life and limb to chase you down in the woods, _with a Hexenbiest_ no less, after specifically telling you _not_ to hunt down the Teufellowe on your own, and you thank me by trying to brain me? What's the deal?"

"Monroe?" Nick asked weakly, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

Monroe's voice softened. "Yeah, man, I'm here. It's over. You're safe."

"As touching as this reunion is, can we get going?" Adalind spoke up. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be here after dark with that thing still running around."

Monroe hated to admit it, but the witch had a point. "Can you move, Nick?"

"Yeah, just . . . help me up?" Nick asked.

Monroe gripped Nick's arm with one hand, sliding his other arm behind Nick's shoulders and helped him to his feet. Nick wavered, stumbling into Monroe before steadying.

"What are you waiting for?" Nick asked. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p>Renard stole through the forest with the rest of his men, clutching at a rifle as he scanned his surroundings. Hank was following Nick's footprints directly, with the rest of them spread out looking for more clues. The police captain felt the thrill of the hunt heat in his blood; the creature that had taken his Grimm would pay.<p>

A gentle buzz in his pocket drew him to a stop. Taking out his cell phone, he answered it. "Renard."

"We've got him. The Teufellowe is heading your way."

"Well done."

Renard hung up and hefted his rifle up, his senses stretching into the forest for some sign of his prey.

"Police! Stop where you are!"

The call from one of his men on his right drew Renard and the rest of the officers in that direction. Renard charged through the brush, reaching the officer first.

"What is it?" he asked the young man.

Wide blue eyes tempered by training met his captain. "I saw someone running through the woods just ahead. He didn't seem to have anyone else with him."

Renard patted the young man on the shoulder. "Good job. Let's move."

Hank moved to Renard's side, leading the hunt in the new direction. Guns were out as the men and women spread out, hoping to trap whoever it was.

As they moved through the woods, the group happened upon a run-down hunting shed. Renard gestured for his officers to surround the seemingly abandoned building as he moved closer. Hank remained at his side, his concern for his partner driving him forward.

"This is the police!" Renard yelled at the cabin. "Come out with your hands on your head!"

Silence answered him. Hank tossed him a glance. "Are we sure anyone's even in there?"

Renard's eyes narrowed. "He's in there."

Hank didn't question his captain, aiming his own gun at the front door.

A shotgun blast sent them to their knees, ducking the attack. Shots were returned from the officers surrounding the cabin. Renard called for a cease fire.

"Come out with your hands on your head!" he yelled again.

The front door to the shack fell open, and a figure filled the doorway. Hank swore softly when he got his first look at the man who most likely had been holding his partner hostage.

"Walk out slowly where we can see you!" Renard called to him.

Yellow eyes glowed in fury, but only Renard saw. It was the only warning any of them had before the man charged right for Hank and Renard.

Shots fired again, all of them finding their mark. The beast of a man stumbled, yelling in rage as his body twisted with the force of the gunshots, but continued forward. He managed two more steps before falling to the ground at Hank's feet, dead.

"Clear the house!" Renard called out, kneeling down and checking to make sure their assailant was dead.

Hank ran forward, ignoring the other officers as he hunted for his partner. It didn't take long for him to search the one-room building. He hurried back outside, approaching Renard as the captain was hanging up his cell phone. "He's not there. Nick's not in there."

Renard rose from his position by the body. "That was dispatch. They just let me know that Nick has been recovered and is on his way to the hospital as we speak."

Hank sagged in relief. "He is? Is he all right? How-?"

Renard raised a hand. "Let's save the questions for Nick. Come on."

Calling an order to Wu to take over securing the new scene, Renard led Hank back through the woods to their vehicles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Last chapter is being worked through right now. Hopefully this story will be done tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Monroe paced impatiently back and forth in the waiting room. The doctors had rushed Nick straight in to be looked over half an hour before, and no one had spared a moment to come and let him know how the young Grimm was doing.

The car ride back into town and to the hospital had been filled with tension and worry. The smell of blood was overwhelming to the reformed Blutbad, but his concern for Nick helped to keep his urges at bay. Nick himself had drifted in and out of consciousness the minute he was set in Adalind's car, and it was all Monroe could to do keep from barking at her to drive faster.

Adalind was sitting calmly in a chair nearby, flipping through a magazine as she waited. Her job was over, but she had yet to be dismissed by Renard.

"What could be taking them so long?" Monroe huffed. "He wasn't _that_ badly hurt. Or was he? Did we miss something? Maybe internal bleeding?"

A cell phone cut him off before he could get too carried away. Adalind set her magazine to one side and answered the phone. Monroe thought briefly about eavesdropping, but the conversation ended before he had the chance.

Adalind stood, gathering her handbag. "Let's go."

Monroe gaped at her. "Go? We haven't seen Nick yet. They haven't even told us if he's okay!"

"Renard is on his way here with Nick's partner and girlfriend," Adalind stated. "It's best if you come and visit him in a little while. It'll look less suspicious. Besides, neither of us is listed as his emergency contact. They won't tell us anything anyway."

Monroe sighed heavily. Casting a longing look towards the nurse's desk and the door that Nick had been rushed through, he followed the Hexenbiest out of the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Hank and Juliette ran into the waiting room of the hospital and to the nurse's counter, Renard right on their heels. The nurse at the desk jolted in surprise to suddenly find three people in front of her, two of whom were throwing questions at her in a jumble of words.<p>

Renard placed a hand on both Hank's and Juliette's shoulders, quieting them. "We're here for Detective Nick Burkhardt. He was brought in not too long ago? I'm Sean Renard, his captain. This is Juliette Silverton, his girlfriend, and Hank Griffin, his partner. We should be on his list of emergency contacts."

The nurse shot Renard a grateful look and began typing on her computer. "Yes, Mr. Burkhardt came in about forty-five minutes ago. I'll go and let his doctor know you're here."

"Thank you." Renard steered Hank and Juliette away from the desk and over to the chairs.

Juliette glanced between the two cops. "Explain to me again what happened to Nick?" She turned to Hank. "Why didn't you say something was wrong when you called me this morning?"

"I didn't know for sure anything was wrong," Hank replied. "I didn't have anything to go on, and I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

Juliette nodded. "If there's a next time, and I hope to God there isn't, but if there is, then worry me unnecessarily. Okay?"

Hank was saved from responding by the arrival of an older woman with graying hair and sharp brown eyes. "Family of Nick Burkhardt?"

"Yes, how is he?" Juliette demanded, hurrying up to the doctor. "Is he all right?"

The woman smiled kindly. "He's going to be just fine. He was very lucky."

Juliette covered her face with her hands, his shoulders slumping in relief. Hank draped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into a one-armed hug, closing his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks.

"What are we looking at?" Renard asked gently.

Seeing that she had everyone's attention again, the doctor explained. "It's mostly a lot of cuts and bruises; it looks like he took a bad fall down a hill. We've cleaned those up, but we'll keep an eye on them in case there's an infection. He has a sprained ankle, a broken wrist, a bad laceration on his other arm that took seventeen stitches, and a moderate concussion. We'll be keeping him overnight at the very least, longer if necessary. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please," Juliette answered for all of them.

"Follow me." The doctor turned and led them away. As they walked from the room towards the maze of hallways, Monroe ducked back into the waiting room, his eyes tracking the path they took.

* * *

><p>Nick was lying peacefully in bed, eyes closed and breathing steady. Several bandages spotted his face and arms, with more hidden beneath his hospital gown. His left wrist was encased in plaster, and his right arm was swathed in another bandage.<p>

Juliette entered the room first, tentatively walking up to Nick's side and taking his hand into hers. At the touch, Nick's eyes opened and lifted to his girlfriend's face.

"Juliette," he said, his voice hushed. "Hey. Sorry I missed our lunch date."

Juliette smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me another time. How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off of a mountain," Nick replied honestly. "They've got me on some good stuff, though." His eyes flickered behind Juliette. "Hey Hank. Captain."

Hank and Renard moved to Nick's side. "You had us worried, man," Hank told him. "Do me a favor; next time you want to run down a lead, you take me with you?"

"It's a deal," Nick replied. His eyes drifted shut of their own accord. He forced them open again.

Juliette placed a hand on top of Nick's head and leaned over, kissing his forehead. "We'll let you get some sleep, okay? I'll be back later."

"Take it easy, Nick," Renard told him quietly. "We won't expect you back to work for a few days."

Nick nodded, his eyes slipping shut again. Juliette slid her hand out of Nick's limp grasp. Gently ruffling his hair, she turned and walked from the room with Hank.

Renard lingered, his eyes tracing Nick's still form. He felt relief that his detective had been recovered safely, but he knew he would have to find some way to make sure Nick stopped putting himself needlessly in danger when on his Grimm duties.

Turning, he headed for the door. Pausing at the exit, he half-turned back to Nick.

"Keep an eye on him," he said softly before leaving the room.

Several moments passed, then Monroe crept out of the shadows towards Nick's bed. He didn't question how Renard knew he was there. Claiming a chair near Nick's bedside, Monroe settled himself in to watch over his friend.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew! First multi-chapter story published in quite awhile. It's nice to be back in the swing of writing again. Thank you to all of you who reviewed or sent me PMs. I really appreciated the comments! I enjoyed writing these characters a lot, and am hoping to continue some more soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
